


Libre

by Kyokochan13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: End of the World, Freedom, Gen, Happy Birthday Eren Jaeger, POV Eren Yeager, libertad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokochan13/pseuds/Kyokochan13
Summary: ¿Qué era la libertad? ¿Qué era ser libre? Eren Jaeger en el limbo donde todos los caminos invisibles se conectan, con el destino y las vidas de miles en sus manos, simplemente divaga. Solo piensa, solo camina, solo espera a que el mundo acabe, colapse, se quiebre, para finalmente poder decirse a sí mismo, que es libre. One-shot.





	Libre

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz cumpleaños, Eren Jaeger.

_“Hasta cierto punto soy un hombre maldito._

_Amo la libertad y voy luchando por ella en el mundo. Algún día en un rincón moriré solo, sin tener quien me cierre los ojos”._

_Arturo Uslar Pietri_

El tiempo no significaba nada para él en estos momentos. Eren se hallaba en un limbo donde su mente ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer hasta qué punto era el Eren de ese mundo y no otro cuya memoria pudiera estar chocando dado los diversos caminos que los conectaban.

Podía ser el niño que apenas aprendía a caminar, como también el adolescente que por primera vez sintió atracción hacia una joven mujer de mirada desinteresada y cabello rubio. También podía ser el Eren maldito cuya cabeza acababa de ser cercenada de su propio cuello.

Era todos los Eren, y a la vez ninguno.

Era simplemente la sangre maldita de Ymir.

¿Hasta qué punto la maldición había calado en él? ¿En qué momento el sueño de ser un héroe se había tergiversado tanto?

¿Era acaso posible?

Eren lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Nunca existió un deseo puro de ser un héroe, de ser un _Helos_. Todo esto había iniciado con el derramamiento de sangre de Carla Jaeger, todo había dado inicio como una venganza, una cruda venganza donde él sería el verdugo de los titanes.

Pero en algún momento, decidió que sería verdugo del mundo que lo orilló a esto. El mundo que lo trató como un ganado iba a sentir lo que un hombre podía hacer por su libertad.

La sangre debe pagarse con sangre, no existía otro precio. Y él había optado por esto desde que creyó inocentemente que era un _elegido._ Nunca lo fue, jamás tuvo nada especial en él, excepto el ser producto de Grisha, de un hombre débil que vio morir a su mujer y fue incapaz de levantarse por ella.

Podía ver en cadena todo aquello por lo que pasó, por lo que pasaría y por lo que hubiera pasado si tomaba decisiones diferentes. Lo había intentado todo, frente a sus ojos apagados se barajaba todas las posibilidades en ese árbol de ramas infinitas. Tantos caminos, tantas opciones. Todas completamente erróneas.

Lo único que llevaría a la supervivencia de Paradis, era esta. Él no era un héroe, ya no tenía por qué actuar como uno.

Veía a su madre, a Carla Jaeger apretando su vientre cuando él aún no nacía. Veía a Grisha meditar, pensando en ese hijo que abandonó, que ahogó y que finalmente fue débil y hasta Eren consiguió manipular. Zeke ¿Qué pasaba con Zeke? ¿Acaso creyó en cierto lazo fraternal?

Grisha quería que Zeke lo detuviera ¿Iba a poder? Era imposible, nada iba a detener esa insaciable necesidad de libertad y de sangre. El vacío de su alma no iba a poder llenarse nunca; era un vaso vacío, era un sediento perdido en el infinito desierto de la locura y la ira.

Siempre luchando, siempre levantándose, siempre queriendo más y más. Insaciable.

Una cáscara donde los sentimientos solo eran una sombra, ver a su madre solo le provocaba una desazón que no podía describir como tristeza. Todo lo que podía sentir era ira. Una ira creciente que con cada paso que los titanes colosales daban, esta se acentuaba más y más como un veneno mortífero que se extendiera por sus entrañas.

No había posibilidad a otro sentimiento, no reconocía lo que el niño Eren pudo desarrollar por su madre, no reconocía el amor fraternal por Mikasa ni por Armin. Era incapaz de sentir ese compañerismo por la tropa 104 donde creció, incluso la imagen del capitán Levi era tan difusa y pequeña. Ni siquiera existía la sombra de lo que el Eren adolescente sintió por esa mujer que luego los traicionó.

Eren desaparecería en el momento en que el objetivo se cumpliera, rompería el ciclo, la maldita rueda y los años donde su sangre fue reprimida y esclavizada, sería libre y esa libertad involucraba más que romper los muros y masacrar a todo aquel que fuera una amenaza.

Su libertad involucraba dejar ese mundo, dejar ese cuerpo y pensar en que al renacer, sería otro mundo, otra historia y él ya no sería Eren.

Si había hombres que habían osado quitarle su libertad, entonces él les arrebataría la suya. Destruiría todo aquello que lo encadenara, todo lo que pudiera significar un muro entre él y esa preciada sensación de ser uno con el mundo.

Ser un ave, no una enjaulada, sino una que pueda cruzar los cielos y decidir su propio rumbo.

El retumbar lo haría, él lo haría. Finalmente, Eren Jaeger había tomado el camino correcto que permitiría que su alma maldita quebrara ese ciclo interminable de 3000 años, era inevitable, era lo contrario al _Helos_ que nunca existió.

Eren Jaeger iba a triturar el mundo con sus propias manos ¿Qué era el bien? ¿Qué era el mal? En un mundo pintado con sangre, esos conceptos eran tan carentes de sentido, donde la moral de cada uno era quién le daba valor. Eren ya no tenía moral, Eren no tenía nada, ni siquiera una memoria ni unos recuerdos que evocar para que le dieran fuerza. La rabia y la ira nacía naturalmente, pero las imágenes golpeaban su mente en una cadena sin sentido. No eran sus memorias, era las memorias de todos sus yo que perdieron, de todos sus yo que fallarían y de todos los humanos con la sangre de Ymir en sus venas. Estaban conectados.

Él era todos y a la vez ninguno.

Él no era la esperanza de la humanidad.

Él era el fin.

Él era el hombre que actuaba por voluntad propia y que por ella, iba a derramar toda su impotencia.

Porque él… él era libre.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic también publicado en Fanfiction.net.  
> Gracias por leer


End file.
